1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery repeatedly performing a cycle of charging and discharging, and more particularly, to a secondary battery with improved flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries, which are also referred to as storage batteries, are devices that repeatedly perform a cycle of charging and discharging by transferring charges between a cathode and an anode, through an electrolyte. Meanwhile, as demands for small, lightweight electronic devices are increasing, thin, and flexible secondary batteries for those electronic devices are being developed.
If secondary batteries having insufficient flexibility are bent, stress is focused on the electrolyte, between the anode and the cathode, and exfoliation occurs. As a result, the secondary batteries' performance and lifetime are degraded. Accordingly, if flexibility of secondary batteries is sufficiently high, stable battery performance can be obtained and small, lightweight electronic devices can be easily manufactured.